heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-08-12 - Fight At STAR Labs
Normally one would expect AIM to be attacking a STAR Labs, but in this case, it is HYDRA. Why though? Normally this is something that would be out of Wildcat's normal patrol, but a call comes in from Batman about the break-in. Wildcat doesn't ask how he knows, but Batman is dealing with something on the other side of town. It's time that the JSA proved themselves as allies. Wildcat puts a call out for allies to meet in the Bronx at STAR Labs, they are under attack. Wildcat was already on patrol and only needs a minute or two to jump across buildings to get to his Cat Motorcycle. Wildcat roars off on the thing, and soon ends up in the South Bronx. The alarms haven't gone off at STAR labs yet, strange. But things seem a little too quiet, and the security lights are off outside the building. Wildcat parks the motorcycle nearby and dismounts. He starts to prowl through what shadows he can find with the bright street lights to contend with. He taps his comlink, "I'm here." <>, comes Cap's voice over the comlink. Almost after the his voice clicks off, another motorcycle engine can be heard approaching. It is late enough that there is not a lot of traffic on the road and soon Captain America can be seen with his shield tucked in the front of the bike. He pulls up next to Wildcat's back and gives a slight chuckle. "Someone is going to think that the JSA is really just a biker club at some point." He kicks down the stand and dismounts, pulling the shield free and slipping it on his left arm. "Am in route," comes Huntress' voice, her voice slightly shaking thanks to the patch of road she's traveling down being rough. She too is on her bike, it being something she loves to not ends, and makes for a trip across town that takes no time at all as she can zip and zag through traffic. Once arrived, she slides off of her bike after powering it off, her cape fluttering behind her for how swiftly she does so. "What's the situation," she asks while patting herself down, making sure everything's securely in place before anything else is done by her. "I got a report from Batman about an attack at STAR Labs, suspected to be HYDRA, a terrorist organization. No cops, but external lights are off. That doesn't make sense for a business, especially a high security research lab," Wildcat states. He may not be the greatest detective, but he's not stupid. Well, he has his moments. "If we approach, chance of setting off security and being mistakened as the threat, but...," he shrugs a shoulder, "With the lights off, I got a feeling, security isn't up to par right now." He glances to the two of you for your opinions. Captain America nods once. "I agree. If the lights are off, we have to assume the power is cut so no alarm. At least, that is how I would approach it if this place is as high tech as I've been told." His eyes go to the windows of the lab, looking for any kind of movement. "It is too dark and with the street lights on out here, anyone inside can see us fine, but we can't see a thing. I would say that surprise is more on their side than ours." Huntress has been taught some of the finer points of breaking and entering so she's easily able to assume that something has been cut off... heck, it's what she'd do if it was her. "We should assume that we're going to be outnumbered," she says readily before darting off, keeping to the darkness, not quite taking point but she's excited and not really willing to wait. "Dark isn't a problem, I can see through it," Wildcat admits. "Don't ask how, I don't rightly understand it myself. Let's just say, it was an 'accident'." Time to move on. "That won't help you two much though," he admits. "But I can take the lead in a case like this." He then nods, front door is the only access point unless you consider emergency exits. Not sure where they are located. We can wander around to try and find one, or risk the front entrance." "I'll do alright in the dark," Cap says with a nod. "Might not have cat's eyes, but I've been out long enough tonight for my eyes to get adjusted as they can." He regards the front door and nods. "If they are expecting us, might as well go in hard." He glances at Wildcat as he tightens the straps on his shield. "Knock it in with a bang or try to keep any surprise we might still have?" "I might need some help but will let you know," she says to the men, following along while they make with their plans. "They usually expect people to try a back or side entrance so let's hit the front," she offers her teammates casually, one of her pistols in hand, the woman having gone ahead and brought her twin guns with her since they're facing an unknown element here. "Who wants to go first?" Wildcat gives Huntress a 'look'...she knows what he is silently trying to tell her. Careful what you shoot. But he says nothing, nor does he appear reproachful, just sending a silent warning and then he drops it. He finally nods, "Front entrance. Reinforced glass likely, can't easily break it in...I think I'll just open the damn door like a normal person." Cause in general? He pretty much is. He moves toward the front door, sticking toward the shadows easier as he gets away from the sidewalk. He frowns and whispers very softly into his comlink so his voice doesn't carry: "No one in the front lobby that I can see, empty. Not security guards, nothing. Not even emergency lights." He moves to the front door and paranoidly checks it out before slowly opening it. Nothing blows up. "This is too easy." He's getting nervous. No one shot at him yet? Why? He finally slips inside. Captain America follows behind Wildcat taking the other side of the door as the older man checks inside. As Wildcat slips in, Cap moves in quickly to the other side of the door to keep Wildcat from being shot in the patookis. He moves, crouched low and with shield up, as quietly as he can. He keeps on eye on Huntress as she approaches. "You got to be f'ing kidding me," she says when she sees the surroundings, the lack of emergency lights being what gets Huntress to shift nervously. "Okay. Seeing as how high tech this place is, I'm going to assume that they have computers that are used to power on the backup..." Falling silent, she pulls out her second gun and two clicks can be heard as she thumbs off the safties. "Be careful," she whispers to Ted and Steve both. "I really do not have a good feeling about this. "Neither do I." Wildcat is actually spooked some, even though he can see perfectly fine. "Keep close, but not too close you can't dodge aside if I call out a warning." He goes to head toward the back entrance into STAR Labs, opening the high security door without an issue and slipping inside. It is deathly dark and quiet at first. The dark continues, but the quiet is interrupted by a soft irregularly thumping sound down the hallway. Wildcat continues to move down the hall, alert and ready for action. At least until he arrives to an open elevator shaft and winces as he peers into it. He points up, then down, as if to ask which direction. Then again, he glances about for stairs while you two think about it. Captain America follows alongside Wildcat, but far enough apart from the kitten clad hero that one shot could not take out both of them. He moves along the other side of the hallway slowly setting down his boot feet quietly before moving to the next one. As the three of them get to the elevator shaft, he reaches into one of the pouches along his belt and pulls out a small glow stick. He snaps and shakes until a soft yellow glow appears just enough to really see Wildcat's and Huntress's face. He points to himself and then up the elevator shaft. Huntress' features are locked in a grim, cold mask, her paranoia running rampant enough to rival that of one Cape Crusader. Cap's signal is noticed and she gives a slight nod, pointing up as well as to convey her understanding before she turns slightly. She'll keep the flank position, covering the other's posteriors while they make the ascent, her pistols held out and forward in case they get ambushed. Stairs? Not in this bloody section of the building, they are in another part apparently. Wildcat grumbles beneath his breathe and heads for the elevator shaft. He swings into it and grabs for the maintance ladder within it, and starts to climb up it. He looks far from happy in the light. Fear? Not of the heights. But trying to fight and defend yourself in such close quarters with death beneath you? Not something he is particularly happy about. Cap clutches the light stick in his teeth, slings his shield onto his back, and jumps into the elevator shaft. He catches hold of the cables that suspend the elevator and begins to climb that way so that an attack on the ladder will not catch them all. His legs come up and push him up the cable as he goes hand over hand up. He has the glow just below his eyes almost like headlights that allows him to see a little bit. Huntress waits for them to get up some before she takes after them, her guns' safeties clicked on and reholstered so she can have the use of both of her hands. She takes Wildcat's example and chooses the ladder rather than the cable to climb up, it being the easier of the two options, her footfall nearly silent as she steps onto the rungs. She doesn't speak now, knowing that voices will echo and carry in such a small space, Huntress not wanting to risk announcing their presence if at all possible. The strange sounds increase the higher they head upwards. Soon there is a bit of light peeking into the elevator shaft from where the elevator doors have been forced opened. There is the sound of equipment being moved and quiet orders of setting explosives to open an exit to lower the equipment to the transport. Well, if the JSA had gone around...then again, why miss all the action? Wildcat pauses just beneath the elevator opening as he hears someone near the shaft. He is in the shadows still. He glances toward Captain America. Leadership and tactics aren't his major thing, but he gets by. In this case? He is looking for a bit of leadership as this is enclosed quarters and not a boxing ring. Cap nods to Wildcat. He supports himself with his legs and one hand on the cable. He reaches behind him and taps his shield quietly and then his chest. He then points at the forced door of the elevator. He points at Wildcat and then to the right; points to Huntress and to the left. He spreads his fingers out into a fan. He loops his right arm around the cable so he can clutch it at the crook of his elbow and have both hands free. He puts one fist quickly into the other one with a soft slap of leather to leather. He looks to each one as if "Any Questions?" After a moment, he grips the cable with both hands, lets his feet go free, and begins to swing his legs back and forth. When he has some momentum, he flings himself towards the elevator door, grabbing at his shield as he does. Huntress nods once, understadning his directions. She gets up into position and waits before moving herself, having to do so since Wildcat's above her. 'Holy Mother of Mary', she mouths while waiting, the silent prayer kept short as she does. Her hands are still gripped tight to the ladder's rungs so she can't rearm herself but sure as anything, her pistols will be drawn as soon as she's able to. Wildcat moves to the right, which isn't an easy task cause he doesn't have a ladder anymore. Instead, he grips a small ledge, slides his hands carefully over. Pulls himself up, has a heart attack secretly as he is on that tiny damn ledge, waiting for the signal. The signal? A great flying Captain America! Alright, that works! As Captain America flies forward, he will see individuals in green and yellow uniforms. Look like something from the past? You bet! There is a guard near the elevator which is soon tackled by a great flying Captain America! In the meantime, Wildcat grabs the edge of the elevator door and swings inside, landing into a roll. When he comes to his feet, one sees massive lab equipment being wheeled down the wide hallway in pieces, and plenty of attendents. As the reach for their guns, Wildcat calls out, "Cover me Huntress!" Because Wildcat is charging forth! He is a hand-to-hand combatant after all. Captain America tackles the first guard, driving him to the ground and twacking the man's head on the ground to make sure he does not get up. He gets to his feet quickly. "HYDRA!" he calls out. "Careful, these boys are fanatics!" He yells loudly as he tries to draw the attention of the guards to him so that Huntress and Wildcat can get out of the elevator shaft unmolested. He hurls his shield towards a group of HYDRA and knocks them back like ten pins before the shield bounces off the wall and back to the Captain. With the way out cleared, Huntress pulls herself up easily, pivoting to the left as she snags her crossbow, opting for the use of that opposed to her pistols. "They all are fanatics," she calls out to Cap while taking to putting her back against a wall. She doesn't take a shot yet, instead deciding to try and cold cock one of the men who happens to get a bit too close, aiming fist at temple. "Wonder how many they brought tonight." And of course as if on cue, the call out, "Hai HYDRA!" They then start charging and pulling out their own weaponry to return fire. Wildcat is currently trying not to get shot as he isn't being covered. "Huntress!" He sounds less than pleased that he was an open target for them. There is a grunt as it looks like he may have been hit, but he keeps on charging until he gets to a group of them up close so they can't shoot anymore without shooting each other, except...one of them is knocked back as one of their own comrades shoot him by mistake when Wildcat instictively ducks. "You moron!" Wildcat moves in short jabs and kicks with quick and efficient speed. He is violent and effective as he goes for pressure points to bring people down in pain, and elbows and fists to the head to attempt for knock outs - and he gets a number of them too. At least the lights are on so everyone can see, but that means the HYDRA agents can see too. One of them that appears in command toward the back calls out, "There are only three of them! Kill them!" "If I had a nickel every time I heard that one," Captain America says with a shake of his hed. He catches one HYDRA agent in the jaw with an upswing of his shield and then leaps forward and over the head of another, twisting in the air to come crashing down, heels first, on another. He flings the shield, but this time, just as Wildcat ducks to help clear the way for his teammate. Now more situationally aware, Huntress gets on Ted's ass, so to speak, covering him more fully even as she has to get out of the way of gunfire. "Moron, Wildcat," Huntress huffs just before she kicks at one of the men, this time aiming for his diaphram instead of his 'jewels', looking to knock him back. "Can't you do better than that?" She's not sure who that was directed at but still. Of all the insults he could pick, he chose that? Grunting, she finds herself having to hurry to block a pistolwhip, her arm brought up just under its butt, putting an ache in the bone but thankfully nothing seems broken, especially since she can use that arm to punch the man square in the nose, his face quickly painted in red as blood flows from it. Up close, Huntress may be able to tell that the quick moving Wildcat is shot in the side and bleeding. The dark coloring of his suit hides it mostly and is currently soaking it up. But won't soak it up forever. He should be in obvious pain, but he's blocking it out right now. He doesn't have time to whine. "I asked you to cover me for a reason! I was a sitting duck young lady! Listen to your damn elders," he gripes all the while he is smashing faces in. "Betray my trust again and if I live through it...I'll beat your ass personally," he does warn, a coolness to his tone that Huntress has only heard in the gym when someone does something either insanely stupid, or he very much disapproves of. Nope, Wildcat if he has something to say, isn't shy about saying it in public. Ouch! Still, when a HYDRA agent comes up with a taser oddly enough, but this one shooting electricty sparks, Wildcat is quick to jump between him and Huntress, leaping up into a spinning kick. When he lands back on his feet afterwards, he grunts in pain, his face strained before he can pull it together. He only manages that because it could mean all your lives if he doesn't. But for those few seconds, he is once again a sitting duck as he fights back the pain. He isn't the DareDevil darn it! He needs a moment to shake it off like a Champ! Captain America catches his shield on the rebound with one hand and the scruff of the neck of a HYDRA agent with the other. With nary a grunt, the HYDRA agent finds himself off his feet and flipping over the Captain's shoulder into his fellows. Captain America fights his way towards Wildcat. He knows the face of one trying to fight back pain. "Get some cover, Wildcat," he says over the din. "These guys are nuts. They will come towards you rather than you have to wade into a gun fight with just your fists." He turns towards Huntress. "I need to know what they guys are after. Get down the hallway and let me know what they are up to." He doesn't say it, but his eyes also add 'Be careful' onto the statement. "Use extreme prejudice, but nothing fatal. Understand?" She sees the blood as well as how pained Wildcat seems to be but doesn't call attention to it as that'd be a big neon sign for the bad guys that would read 'TARGET HERE'. What she does do is hiss while shooting one guy in the gun hand, his weapon set skittering away as it slides along the floor. "It was a mistake, not my being untrustworthy but it's not the time to talk about this or get your tights in a bunch." She twists slightly, trying to get one of her legs near Ted's reach, offering him the use of one of her pistols before Captain America gives orders. "Right." She can only wait for a few more seconds before she has to run off in the direction Cap mentioned, that being something she does whether or not the elder hero takes the weapon from her. The equipment in the hallway makes no sense to anyone without the science know-how. But it comes from a lab down the hall, and this may not be the only pieces. Wildcat almost doesn't take the gun, but in the end he does at the last possible second. He grabs it and pulls it free, flipping off the saftey with his thumb. He knows what he is doing with it. He moves to get behind Cap, knowing his shield seems highly durable, and the guy knows how to use it. Not many ways to duck and hide here without opening a lab door and who knows what is inside the thing. Dead viruses? Delicate lap equipment that can go boom? No thank you. Wildcat lifts his arms and holds the gun steady. He has to go toward larger targets than the hand, he goes for the shoulders and thighs. Since he isn't going for the torso, hitting is a little iffy and he has to be careful with each shot as he doesn't have extra ammo. But it will at least give him some cover until they get close enough for him to pound on. He doesn't comment further on Huntress' words as she goes running off, she apparently made her point and he accepted it, in more than one way. Captain America stands in front of Wildcat, acting as cover, and letting the big man fire around him. The shield comes up as machine gun fire comes from HYDRA agents attacking their position. A HYDRA man springs forward with a knife. "Hail HYDRA!" he screams only to have the knife shatter on the shield and himself get kicked into the elevator shaft for his troubles. He is not throwing the shield now as he needs it to defend their position. "Keep an eye on Huntress! Make sure no one attacks her from behind while she is going down the hallway." There is a peek in one door and then another as Huntress tries to figure out what might be of interest but this doesn't really make any sense to her, the woman outside of costume an English teacher, not one who has been schooled in science. "I don't even know what this crap is," she calls over the comms before stepping into another room, the equipment within somewhat familiar thanks to all the medical shows she has watched. "You know, I have to wonder if they are doing something freaky like some kind of genetic manipulation or maybe they're making some kind of biological weapon?" The voice that she speaks in as confused as she feels, that being something she doesn't try to conceal. Wildcat nods firmly. "Hell of a thing to ask when large something anothers are in the way Cappie!" But Wildcat does it. It has been a while since he has fired a gun, but it isn't something you so easily forget. He pulls the tricker and knicks someone in the thigh. It throws off their aim, but doesn't take them down. Still though, it prevents Huntress from being shot in the back. The stuff Huntress sees varies, and all of it looks quite frightening. One door won't open, but when she looks at the door it reads: Biohazard. Maybe that's a good thing. Apparently, it's on a seperate power supply than the main building? Or somehow went into lockdown in another manner. The door that reveals what she is looking for, shows a dead security guard. The equipment pieces are missing from the center area but around are computer montiors. Within an enclosed room is a dead male that looks like he was in pain before he died. No obvious wounds. And by male, it is someone that does not exactly look human. There are cracks on the glass in the display room, but the spiderweb cracks don't go all the way through the glass-like material. Keeping the shield up, Cap taps the communicator in his ear with his other hand. "Do your best to remember as many details as you can. We will find the scientific expert later and see what information we can get. Head on back after you get a good look, and lets finish off the goons for the authorities." He looks over his shoulder at Wildcat and chuckles. "Better me in the way then a clear shot at your head, but then, it is thick enough to perhaps not go through." The HYDRA soldiers are becoming thinned out as many lay groaning or unconscious on the ground. Wildcat actually laughs, even though it pains him at Cap's joke. He meant the lab equipment, not Captain America's head. He doesn't correct him however, it's too funny the way it is. Once he gets control over his laughter, another shot is fired, this time he nails a guy in the back of an upper right shoulder. He winces in sympathy for the man as he knows it sucks to be shot, but he didn't want him chasing after Huntress. He lowers the gun, unable to fire it again though he has two shots left. Most of his shots missed, but they provided cover to Huntress and Captain America. He was really trained to shoot to kill, not this shoot to wound and it shows. Now that the shooting has stopped for the most part, the vague sound of sirens can be heard approaching. "I think it's time we booked it," he also comments into the comlink. "Uh... there's a dead man in here," Huntress says after giving the room a look, her voice tight. She tries to get as many details dedicated to memory but doesn't feel like sticking around is too good of an idea, seeing as how the glass has cracks in it and one of the other rooms had a biohazard sign upon it. She then sighs and shakes her head. More than happy to leave when Wildcat says it's time to go, she turns and leaves the room, hurrying to join them. "Let's go. Can you make it on your own or do you need our help?" A snort from Wildcat, "I'll keep going till I can rest. I won't go down till then." She knows how stubborn he is, he is just as bad as her. They had to hold each other up after fighting those gangsters on the Meta-Drug, and neither of them would openly ask help of the other really. Not with seriousness anyway. He appears big and bad until he gets a look at the elevator shaft. "You didn't happen to see any stairs, did you?" "He's a soldier. He'll be alright," Cap says to Huntress with a nod towards Wildcat. He looks to the left and right and spots the Exit sign hanging at the end of the hallway. "This way to the stairs." He still moves cautiously with the shield raised as they head towards the stairs. He pushes the door opens and listens for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Huntress, you have point. Wildcat, you second, and I will cover any strays that might try to follow us." Huntress pats Ted's arm and gives him an apologetic look before going to the stairwell. She lets the cat have her gun until they get out safely, content to use that crossbow of hers to cover their front. "No shooting me in the ass," she quips while starting to navigate the stairs, her hurried pace causing the length of her cape to flutter and almost flap behind her. She doesn't go too far ahead, however, keeping both men close enough to get cover from them as well as provide it if needed. Wildcat is all for that, "Forgot how crazy things were having a team. Go JSA," he adds with a grumble. He heads for the stairs, leaving the mostly unconscious HYDRA agents behind, but not all of them were out perfectly cold. As he heads down the stairs stiffly, Wildcat grumbles, "Na, got better ideas for that ass," he quips back. Talk about some sexual harassment! "Such as kicking it into shape later," he ends teasingly. Oooh, ouch! Now he is really just messing around. He watches Huntress move ahead before following her again, whispering toward Captain American while forgetting he has the comlink on, "Nice view, right?" A pause then, "Oh...you are looking the other direction, pity you missed it." "I have the proper admiration," Cap says quietly but perhaps just loud enough for Huntress to hear him any way. He watches the door as the other two begin to descend, and then is following behind them quickly. The sounds of sirens is getting closer as they near the front door. "Someone must have phoned in after the gunfire started going off. The power is still out on the lower levels except for the emergency lights." "Red light, old man," Huntress grunts when they reach the lower floor, Ted's joking and Cap's following compliment heard but not appreciated at the moment. "You two think you can keep your horomones in check until /after/ we get the hell out of here?" The sirens have her running out, leaving 'cat and Cap to follow her, the woman leading them to their bikes. Unfortunately for them they don't go unseen as the first of the police happen to flash their spotlight on the fleeing heroes, getting the cops to pull the 'freeze, stop where you are' routine. It's not one that's going to be followed however as the three LSA'ers make it to their transportation, the end result being a chase that will lead heroes and cops alike throughout a decent part of the city. Wildcat manages to keep up on his signature motorcycle, and his side for the most part has sealed up with dried blood. He just hopes not a lot of evidence was left behind as he fought and escaped. Still, he has a bigger concern, such as not crashing! But the time they lose the cops, Wildcat has to stop his motorcycle and ask over the comlink, "I need someone else to drive...," and he sounds far from happy because one, he has to ask for help cause he's weak right now, and two, someone will have to leave their motorcycle behind adn considering how recognizable his is? It won't be easy to hide in the open. Soon enough, a quick agreement is obtained with Huntress, and she drives his motorcycle back to Grant's Gym, and helps Wildcat inside. Wildcat grundginly has to get assistance with his wound, and soon enough, is out like a light....his personal mentor classes will be cancelled for the next couple days....unless he can call Steve to fill in for him some, at least for the self-defense training classes in the morning...the women would likely trust him. Captain America follows the pair as a wingman in formation as they make their way back to the Lower East Side. Steve is happy to help with the classes as best he can although the women will find him less gruff, a little bit less rough around the edges, but just as much a taskmaster as the old man is. He makes sure Wildcat and Huntress are secure before heading back into the city just to make sure no one has followed them. Category:Logs